


Artwork Episode 1 the orphan and the queen

by DarthSayahSwag



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hand drawn pastel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork Episode 1 the orphan and the queen

Once in a Galaxy Far Far Away, There was an Orphan and a Queen

 


End file.
